Power Of Authority
by Kirikou
Summary: Conclusions are being made......possesion is eminent
1. Power of Authority Part 1

Power of Athourity Part 1  
Written by Kirikou  
+++++++++++++  
Gundam fanfic   
Slight coupling:   
TreizexZechs  
+++++++++++++  
I do not own any of gundamwing or it's characters. They are the sole property of bandai and whomever created them. I am making no money, this is simply to entertain. I am using this show and it's characters without permission.  
+++++++++++++  
  
"Mr. Trieze, you may now make your statement." The head of OZ stepped down, giving Trieze the Leway for his long speeches. The counsole almost sighed in boredom, for he could talk for hours without stop!  
  
"Thank you. Well, to start off, I'd like to say that I've given my deepest sypethies to Mrs. Lady Une."   
  
He flipped the switch for the theatre like television screen. On the screen appeared the news broadcast of the former OZ lutenant, showing the vague details of her death. The reporter apeared on the scene of a golf course, somewhere in the area of the OZ base.  
  
"This is reporter Joe Bob, on the scene of a horendous trajedy. It seems that Lutenant Lady Une had died in a freak accident involving catnip, vodka, and a golf cart. Motives are uncertain, and the FBI are still investigating the incedent." The TV turned off. Treize could be seen hanging his head in greif. He shortly jumped back into his perky speech making self, continuing.  
  
"Alright. I noticed that our economy is getting rather bad." He pulled a chart out of who knows where, and pointed to the many graphs.  
  
All the while, Zechs Marquize was sitting at the long table, slowly drifting in and out of his own little world of sleep. He had never been able to stay awake during these things. It was just too difficult. He was only 19 for goodness sake. He picked up a pen and a peice of paper near by, drawing a little cow and horse. He also began doodling a sketch of Treize, with an unbeleivably big mouth.   
  
"....The state general has concluded that the moble suit making is even lower. We can fix this by getting more recourses..."  
  
Zechs fell asleep. He didn't even realize it untill Treize had shaken him on the shoulder. He got up, noticing that everyone was already gone.   
  
"Have a good sleep...?" He chuckled before brushing past him, and walking out the door to his quaters.  
  
Zechs followed suit. He shrugged. This wasn't the first time. He thought that Treize was flirting with him, but maybe not *flirting* maybe just *playing* with him. Or worse. He shrugged again, walking out of the room, and going back to his room as well.   
  
He had arrived a minute later, sitting on his bed. The room wasn't very large, considering he was only rooming there for a few more days. A few things where hung here and there, consisting of a calander and a few odds and ends. He also had a photo of Noin and the gang he graduated school with. He sighed.   
I hate this stupid mask.....  
  
  
He shrugged for the millionth time, while looking back at the photo. Noin. Where was she? Was she at her office?   
  
He ripped his gaze of of the picture, falling on his back to stare at the ceiling. Why was Treize acting so funny around him.  
  
  
He shook his head violently...  
  
closed his eyes...  
  
  
  
The phone rang, awaking him an hour later. He picked it up. It was Treize.  
"Hey, are you busy?"  
"no.." Zechs he groaned.  
"Would you mind stopping by later?"  
"Sure.." He paused. "What for?"  
"You'll see when you get there.." He hung up.  
  
  
  
He fell back asleep for a few more hours, noting that when he got up again, it was rather dark out. He cussed at himself, getting up and dressed, before walking to Treize's room.  
  
  
Minutes later he was at the door, and knocking.   
  
Treize opened the door, letting the blonde in. He closed the door behind him, locking it unnoticably. Zechs looked about. It was rather large, and somewhat cozy for a place at a base. The sheets where silk, he could tell right away.  
  
  
"So Zechs, you where caught up?"   
  
Zechs blushed. Was he realy going to tell him? The truth?  
  
"I..." He blushed some more, although unnoticably to Treize, because of that mask of his. "I..kind of...overslept." Treize giggled.  
"That's pretty noble of you.."  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever." Treize was getting closer. Zechs backed up. It continued in this fasion untill Zechs was against the bed post.   
  
"I guess I ought to tell you about why I brought you here. I know you probably don't have the same feelings, but who knows." He got face to face with him. "I love you Zechs. I find you to be one of the most beautifull men I've ever seen. I've loved you ever since I first met you. That may seem a little odd, don't you think?" He laughed quietly, never changing his gaze. Zechs blushed more than ever, obviously apparent now.  
"So, are you going to answer?"  
  
"Um..yeah. Treize I.. I love you too..." He looked down, noticing Treize playing with his hair. His hands where going up towards his face, now holding his chin in his hand gently. He removed the mask on his face, throwing it to the ground.   
  
Zechs kissed Treize, letting go a moment later. He took off his jacket, throwing that to the ground as well. Zechs followed suit, untill they where both undressed, and Treize laying him on the bed.  
  
Zechs put his arms around Treize's neck, pulling him into an almost strangling embrace. Treize pulled the sheets over the two of them, continuing the masquerade on a more physical level.  
  
  
  
.::Kirikou::. 


	2. Power of Authority Part 2

Power of Authority Part 2  
Written by Kirikou  
++++++++++++++++++  
Rating: PG 13  
ZechsxTreize  
++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Zechs........Zechs wake up! Hey!....."  
Zechs opened his eyes. The light blinded him at first, but as he looked around, he noticed he was in his room.   
  
(What happened last night?)  
  
He groaned, looking up. It was Noin. She seemed concerned.  
  
"Are you OK? This is the first time you've ever overslept! We have.....now! It's already........"  
  
Zechs sat up, holding his head in his hands. What was that huge pounding in his head? He lay back down, completely exausted.  
  
"Zechs? Hey..........can you hear me.....?" Noin was becomming worried. The blonde was completely pale, and seemed almost blank and unconcious of anything around him. She walked to the nurse.  
  
"Hey........stay there....."  
  
He groaned again. His head was killing him. It felt as though a thousand sledge hammers had pounded him in, leaving a horrible after effect. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would seace. He couldn't take it anymore. He moaned and rolled over. What happened to him? He couldn't remember anything of what had happened the night before. Or was it a dream? He moaned again, falling back into the restless slumber.  
  
The doctor had arrived a moment later, checking his temperature.   
  
(What.....who is that? What going on with me?ohh........my head....)   
  
"He's got a horrible fever. 102. He's not going anywhere."  
  
"What about the mission??"  
  
"Don't think so. I'm sure he can't move, let alone walk on his own two feet or pilot anything."  
  
"We have to find another...." Noin groaned upsetedly, getting a groan back from the luitenant on the bed. He tried to open his eyes, but the pain was just too much.  
  
(What?.......Did she....say...?)  
  
"I'll see you all then. Hope you get better Zechs. You're the best on the force.." She said with pride, but as soon as she walked out the door, the pride stopped. She couldn't hide her worry for him.  
"This has never happened before..." She walked away, leaving the base.  
  
"This will calm down that fever, and maybe get you on your feet.."   
  
Pain....  
  
(Help? Nothing is going to help....this..)  
  
A shot was injected in his arm, making him cringe. He moaned again.   
  
"Don't worry. I'll turn out the light and leave you alone. I'll be back in an hour or two to check up on you. You should be better by then though....Alright?....I'll...going..."  
  
Darkness......  
  
(What is going on? I can't even move. What was the last thing she said? Who cares...)  
  
He went to sleep completely, and didn't wake for a few hours. Days maybe? He didn't care, and that headache was just getting stronger, turning it into an unstoppable whirlwind. The pain kept him awake from then on. He put a hand on his head, trying to stop it. The pain......  
  
(fuck...stop!!!......please...)  
  
The doctor arived an hour later, checking his temperature. The same, not changed with the medicine. It wasn't doing anything....  
  
"This is strange. I guess I should have someone look at this. That has got to be the strongest medocine you can get, and it didn't help at all?" The thermometer was still hanging. She looked at it curiously. It was shaking....  
  
(God make it stop already!!!! AAHH!)  
  
The thermometer broke in half, shards of glass going in every which direction. What was going on? The nurse gasped in horror, screaming for a hospital down the hall. She ran by Treize, who was just as surprized as she was to have seen a nurse of all people running down the hall like a lunatic. He wondered silently who this happened to, walking to his meeting.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
BASE HOSPITAL; 6:00 PM  
  
"This is totaly unnormal. How did that happen you say?" The nurse was gasping, still in shock of the sight she had seen.   
  
"It just burst! I don't know.....he.....couldn't have done that..."  
  
"Impossible.....no one....do..."  
  
(where am I? Who are these people?....oooww...)  
  
They looked over as Zechs groaned again. He now had an IV attached to his right wrist. He didn't open his eyes. The light was still too much for him to handle.  
  
"His fever is more like an out of controll flu! We have to suppress it, or there's a chance he might not make it out......"  
  
"But......he....what about the project....?"  
  
"Won't happen.....to dangerous....condition.."  
  
(What in the hell is going on....what are they talking about..?)  
  
Noin ran in the hospital, charging at the nurse not letting her in. She showed an ID, and ran the rest of the way. There where already three people in the room, not including the patient. He groaned again, this time more feircley, showing signs of extreme pain, but somehow, not able to comunicate...  
  
(What....is this....where....pain...comming from...)  
  
Zechs sat up, startling everyone in the room. He held his head, trying to look around. No good. The pain was increasing at high speed...  
  
(Help, someone make it stop already!!!....I can't take this anymore!!)  
  
"AAAAHHHHH!!!" Zechs screamed out, clenching his forehead, and doubling over. At that some moment, the lamp shattered, leaving the room dark. Noin screamed.  
  
"What happened!?" The nurse gasped in horror...  
  
"It happened again!! The same with the thermometer....he can't be.....can...?" Zechs' vission blurred. The room was nothing but a waving blob around him. He colapsed back on the bed, exausted. He fell back into slumber.  
  
(Did I do that.......break that thing?....head hurts.....)  
  
"How did that happen?"  
  
"He....must've...but can't!"  
  
"Zechs didn't break that thing!"  
  
"Than who did? huh?" Noin looked over at the colapsed man on the bed, now looking with fear rather than worry. Did he break that lamp?  
  
*ring*  
*ring*  
  
"Hello?" The doctor picked up the phone. An old man with a scratchy voice was on the other end.  
  
"Is this Dr. Marks?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
"We're going to take Zechs from you for a while.."  
  
"Why? What do you want with him?" The doctor was puzzled. The man just wanted to pick him up and go?  
  
"We know what's wrong. We can help. We made him you see. We know....." Dead line. The Dr. hung up the phone, becoming almost as pale as the man on the bed.  
  
(What? Made me?......What......are they talking.....my head...)  
  
"We're going to give Zechs to some old man. He knows what's wrong, but I'm staying along just in case.." He looked down, as well as everyone else. They knew it may be the only way to save him.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
TREIZE'S HOME 9:00 PM  
  
"You're tea is ready.." He took the tray from his maid, making himself a cup. He turned on the news. It was from the base he was staying at.  
  
"This is channel 87, and I'm Ted Namble. It seems that there have been some strange goings on lately at the Corsica base. A man by the name of Zechs Merquise has seemed to have come down with a case of who knows what. The doctors have reported strange things, like lights and thermometers breaking around him. Could this be a phycic where dealing with here? They have no clues as to how he ucould/u have done this, but we're still checking it out. We'll stay tunned later, in other news......."  
  
Treize got up from his place, walking over to the window, smiling.  
  
"How are you going to get out of this one....?"  
  
.::Kirikou::. 


	3. Power of Authority Part 3

Power Of Authority  
Written by Kirikou  
++++++++++++++  
Rated PG 13  
ZechsxTreize  
++++++++++++++  
Gundam Wing is in no way mine or the characters. I am using them without permission, and making no profit from them. Please don't sue. Oh, and to mention, the characters that are paired are not really together as far as my knowlege goes......  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
8:53 AM HOSPITAL IN BASE  
-----------------------------------  
"They're what!?" Noin yelled out in surprize of the news she had just recieved.  
  
"They're taking Zechs to their facility. They know how to treat a case like this one. I'm sure their doctors are great..."  
  
"You moron! That's the feds you're sending him to! They'll kill him!!" She already had the doctor by the coller, almost strangling him to death when a soldier walked in, soluting.  
  
"Ma'am, you're wanted at Gabri. The cournal says it's an emergency."  
  
"Fine...." She sighed, letting him go. He rubbed his neck as she walked out, thankfull for the breath of air, and the Lord O' Mighty.  
  
"Well, it seems as though you'll be leaving us for a while..."  
  
(Leaving? Where?..ouch..)  
  
------------------------------  
  
12:00 AM  
  
------------------------------  
  
"There you go, are you sure you don't need nay help? That man can blow things up!" The doctors finnoshed loading Zechs into the van. The Doctor hopped in as well, and they drove off.  
  
"Trust me. He'll be no problem for us. We're bringing him back to our lab, so that we can study what's going wrong with our patent here." The doctor looked confused.  
  
"Patent? What do you mean?"  
  
"You'll see...."  
  
(What the fuck are they talking about anyway....)  
  
--------------------------  
  
2:00 PM DOCTORS LABORATORY  
----------------------------------------  
  
The doctors had set Zechs up on an odd looking slate colored table, strapping him down. He maoned again, this time a little less than in previous sessions.   
  
(Where in the hell....that's too tight...)  
  
A scanner ran over his body, showing internal organs on a screen not far from there. The room was dark, so the only things visible where those and a few test tubes the size of people...with one in one!!  
  
"It seems that nothing is wrong. I guess we just have to medicate him, then sedate him so we can let him rest it all off. He'll be fine in a while." The doctor with the claw said to the base doctor. He didn't seem to have any parts that where his...  
  
"So is that all..."   
  
"Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Doctor J..."  
----------------------------------------  
  
5:00 PM   
---------------------------------------  
  
"Where am I?...huuh?" Zechs sat up. He looked around. The room he was in was entirely bleak, almost like a prison cell. He couldn't quite decide where he was, for he was mostly unconcious the whole time.  
  
"Looks like you finaly woke up." A voice from behind him spoke, making the blonde whirl around in confusion. It was Dr. J, and that godawfull claw, that just drove Zechs mad.  
  
"Why? What am I doing here?"  
  
"That's a good question. I'll explain later. So, how are you feeling? batter at all?" Zechs looked down, noticing his headache was gone, and he felt much better.  
  
"I'm alright."  
  
"Good. Then come with me." Dr J led Zechs out of the room, back to the lab he had started in. He recognized it immediatly. But how? He'd never seen this room before, so why?  
  
"So, are you going to tell me what exactly I'm doing here?" Zechs cocked an eyebrow at the robot man. The man gave the same look back.  
  
"You're not very patient are you....but that's how you're supposed to be. You're programmed..."  
  
"I don't understand you." He looked around more thuroly at that, searching for any clue as to why he was there, then noticing that he wasn't wearing a uniform, but normal things, since he didn't get up that morning...how embarrassing... Other people where starting to come in now, even the doctor from the base.  
  
"You see Zechs, now I can explain. Look at the things around you. This is what you are.." Zechs was becomming fearfull of what he think he might hear next....take his body parts? Make him a robot slave??  
  
"You are one of us, you know. You where originally made for the purpose of Operation meteor, but OZ got a hold of you."  
  
"What? What are you trying to get at here?"  
  
"I'm saying that you aren't human, no matter how much you seem like it. You are though, since you where genetically created with the latest technology. But, unlike a human, you have no destiny, and you should have no emotion, but apparently you do.."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not here...?"  
  
"You're here, but you're not real. For being smart you sure are slow. You where created to be a soldier like Heero, yet you where made like Quatre's sisters. All test-tube babies. You get it now? You where for the missions, along with all the other pilots."  
  
Zechs stepped back. He didn't like the sound of this at all. "I..I..Don't understand what you're saying.."  
  
"I know you may be a little surprized at this, but realy, you aren't you."  
  
"What about Relina??"  
  
"Oh, you mean, the Peacecrafts. BullShit. All made up. Relina is just some hoe we found on the street. You don't have any family." Zechs was becomming angry with all that shit he was talking. But unfortunatly it was true. He burst out.  
  
"So you're saying all I am is some toy, some pathetic excuse for a moble doll??? Something you could play with? Is that all I am? Some miserable slave?" The doctor seemed amused.  
  
"It's amazing what kind of emotion you've aquired." Zechs stared at him.  
  
"I'm leaving. I don't want to hear any more of this crap." Bofore he could leave he was stopped. A sharp pain in his back....darkness...........  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
12:00 AM  
-----------------------------------------  
He had awoken later to the sound of a whisper.  
  
(They must've drugged me...)  
  
"Hey!!!" I whisper amulated from the bars of the room. When Zechs looked over, he saw it to be none other than Treize Khushrenada!  
  
"What in the hell are you doing here?" Zechs retorted to the almost unvissible figure.  
  
"I'm getting you out of here. They don't care about you like I do, and I think this is an awfull place to live out the rest of your days anyway." He almost laughed at his own comment, looking grossly at the area around him.  
  
"How do you plan on doing that?" He twirled the keys on his finger.  
  
"Ha ha. Those guys realy suck at keeping the security around here. I was a soldier like you to you know... I'm not just all fat..." Zechs snickered to himself, after being let out.   
  
"Let's get outa this joint..."  
  
"Treize?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're realy something. Odd....."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
-------------------------  
  
4:00 AM: OZ BASE  
------------------------  
  
"You may think this to be a little odd, but you have a special abillity." Treize was taking to Zechs as he sat on a chair.  
  
"You can control things with your mind, not like reading, but like moving..."  
  
"You mean I can *yawn* move that frige over here If I wanted?"  
  
"Yes, and more."   
  
"Like what?"  
  
"You have the power of destruction. It is a very special thing. You can't over use that. It's a dangerous weapon, worse than any pilot could do with the Wing Zero." Zechs wowwed himself, taking a bow.  
  
"You have to learn to use them first. I can show you..."  
  
"Wait, you know all this from where?"  
  
"Come on Zechs, do you want to do this or not."  
  
"fine."  
  
They first practiced with spoon bending. Zechs didn't do well with it, claiming to not beleive in gypsy phycic shit. When Treize did it some how, that got the blonde's attention, and soon, he could bend that, and anything else in the room, which proved a little odd.   
  
Before long, he could move things around, doing with them what he pleased. It was amazing to him, and fun. He knew now how he would get his revenge. Those doctors wouldn't have him locked in a word for the rest of his life.  
  
"Man, I'm pooped. haha." Treize walked over to him, brushing a bang out of his face.  
  
"Are you sure about that, you know, we could do something else..." Zechs thought for a moment, taking a breath before answering.  
  
"You sure that's not a problem?"  
  
"Anything for yoiu..."  
  
.::Kirikou::. 


	4. Power of Authority Part 4

Power of Authority Part 4  
Written by Kirikou  
-----------------------------  
You already know all the nitty gritty, so I'll just come down to the point. Hey, if you don't mind, I'd like to get some feedback on these. If none of the stuff is good, I could just trash it. So, anyway, this stuff doesn't belong to me and it is all absolutely fake, oh and the typos are bad with me. So, please don't say too much about them. I haven't gotten around....  
Here it goes, part 4  
----------------------------  
NEXT DAY, LABORATORY  
----------------------------  
"Where is he??" Noin ran around loudly. She just found out that Zechs had dissapeared. The other people where looking for clues, hand prints, footprints, anything! But, somehow, he vanished into thin air. Just like that.  
  
"I can't believe he'd do this! I know someone took him, but who?" Noin persisted.  
  
"Calm down ma'am, I'm sure we'll find him soon. He can't go very far here. And if he did, I know where to look." Dr. J was so calm about the whole thing. It enfuriated her. Why was he so calm? There where things to worry about, like an ascaped phycic on the loose. He might as well have been a killer! "Zechs I hope you're alright..."  
  
---------------------------  
7:00 AM TREIZE'S BASE  
---------------------------  
"Well, That was pretty good. I'm surprized the ladys aren't all over you..." Zechs had awoken moments before, relishing that good night. Treize was already up and about like a mouse, making coffee and numerous things.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't try. Hey, the only reason those girls like me, is cuz I got money...." Zechs laughed aloud, shaking in happiness. Treize realy was quite the charmer actually. He always seemed to be the best person around.  
  
"So, what are we learning today?" He pepped. He liked this new power. It gave him unlimited power over anything! He could rule the world!!  
  
"Alright, we'll go somewhere else for this." Treize led his apprentice to a feild, once used for shooting practice for planes. "You''re going to blow stuff up. It isn't too hard. Try. Just think what you want done, and let it be!" Treize took a small toy car, placing on the ground before him. He went away 100 yards, and stopped, suddenly in fierce thought. Zechs watched closely. He could tell how hard this must be, but looked over to the see the car moving!! It jiggled, before emitting into a ball of flame. Treize relaxed. "Easy.."  
  
---------------------------  
SAME TIME, ON THE ROAD TO THE BASE  
---------------------------  
  
"How do you know this is where he is?" Noin asked for the millionth time.  
  
"I told you! I know, trust me." They continued to drive in the van. They arrived at the base feild moments later. Just as Noin stepped out of the car, a huge erruption emulated from the center, sending fames in their direction.  
  
"Who in the hell?!" Noin screamed, the doctor of the hospital saying the same thing.  
  
"They are doing it. They are." Dr. J became more serious.  
  
"If he joins with Zechs, there's no way we'll ever defeat him!!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about you old coot!!???" Noin took him by the shoulders, shaking him violently. He turned, swipping her off with ease.  
  
"Don't you understand the problem. He has Zechs!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Treize!! He'll turn him into a monster!"  
  
"You mean that harmless flirt?" Noin laughed, knowing that the Doctor couldn't be right.  
  
"He's not." J walked away, towards the field. "He's not."  
  
Noin followed. Suddenly, they where in the feild, and there was Zechs, standing quietly.  
  
"Zechs! We've been worried! Why did you go?" He turned toward her sharply, scaring her with the horrid look on his face. This wasn't pain. This was pure evil.  
  
"What do you want bitch?" He laughed sinically, making the place quiver.  
  
"I wanted to know if you where alright! Are you..."  
  
"You brought that old mother fucker......." He spat, looking towards J's direction.  
  
"YOU'RE COMMING BACK." Dr.J's voice hardened, making him noble sounding, almost regal in command. Zechs laughed, almost falling over. He was in hysterics! The whole thing seemed like a big joke to him.  
  
"That's funny....did you make that up yourself?? Comon coot! You can't beat me!" He yelled out, suddenly turning serious. "You won't beat me."   
  
Noin looked at him strangely, gasping in horror as his eyes turned a deep purple color. He yelled out, moving a hand, making the ground tremble beneath him. He yelled again, harder this time, sending the gravel off the ground into the doctor in front of him. She gasped again, noticing none of the gravel hit him. It all fell to the sides. Zechs fell into laughter again.  
  
"You just don't give up. Common, you know you can't beat me. Old bones not what they used to be!!" He did fall over this time, rolling in glee. The doctor was obviously pissed off now. Noin looked around her. There wasn't much, but only one other person in the area. It was Treize. He seeme just as happy as Zechs. His eyes where also the same color. Zechs stopped everything.  
  
(What am I doing? Fuck! I can't controll it! Someone...This is wrong....GET ME OUTA HERE!!)  
His body suddenly cried out, grabbing his head as if he was going to wrench it off.  
"GET OUTA MY HEAD!!!!!!"  
  
She looked over at Treize, then realized it. He did. He knew. He's not.  
  
"J!" She yelled out to him. "He's controling him!" J didn't seem surprized, but frightened all the same. He knew what was going on.  
  
"We have to stop the source.....but the victim will go as well...."  
  
"No! You can't!!" Suddenly, she looked up. It was Duo Maxwell! What was he doing here was the first thing that came to her mind as he skidded his motor bike, with Heero on the back.  
  
"Came as soon as I heard!" Duo jumped off, running towards the doctor. They exchanged hellos, and the Doctor gave him his next mission. Destroy Zechs. Then Treize. Neither could be left alive.  
  
"Wait! Duo!" He turned, watching her run to him. Zechs barreled over laughing again.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Didin't he tell you?"  
  
"What?" Duo laughed.   
  
"Well, I'm him." Noin got confused, so he continued. "I was created, but I'm not rebelling. I can fight him. Heero has to watch. The best thing you could do is stand aside."  
  
Noin looked over at Heero. He had a skeptical look on his face. He didn't believe it either. She walked to him, putting a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I've seen it Heero, he can." He huffed in response. Duo walked out to the feild middle. Zechs stopped laughing. He started tumbling again.  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE!! STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!!!!!! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He tried to rip his head off this time. Didin't succeed.  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He fall to the ground for a moment, but soon recovered, standing up to face his apponent. Treize was heard by Noin. He was saying something.  
"You can't fight it Zechs. You know you can't escape."  
  
"So, you're ready?" Zechs nodded. Duo took his ground, taking a stance, growling out the samw way Zechs did a moment ago. The power he held was so emmense when let out, that the gundanium hair band he had broke in pieces, letting his hair fall about his shoulders. Heero gasped for the first time in his life. It was true.   
  
Suddenly, Duo fell to his knees, gasping ferociously. He couldn't seem to breathe. He panted several more times, before to all their amazement, two black wings came from his shoulders.  
  
"He realy is a demon....." Heero said, becomming speechless moments later. This was real. He now knew for himself.  
  
Duo arose, seeming almost blank. He looked dead, looming over the feild.  
  
"Zechs, it's time you met your match. I won't let you rule the world Treize, or whatever you want. I'm stopping you here and now...."  
  
.::Kirikou::.  
  
PS: I don't know what's going on, suddenly, I seem to go nowhere, oh well, it should resolve itself soon enough.... 


	5. Power of Authority Part 5

Power of Authority  
Written by Kirikou  
--------------------  
PG 13  
Violence now!!  
yeeehaaaa!!!  
--------------------  
I've been listening to beegees when writing this....  
Hey there, this is the 5th part to my story, and I don't know how it is! Someone write about it please. Questions comments, anything. I'd like to know if this is getting confusing here. But anyway, here it goes...  
--------------------  
7:30 AM: BASE FIELD  
--------------------  
"You've met your match by the way," Duo added. Zechs didn't get the joke, so it seemed he only laughed in the weirdest places.  
  
"Right. You can't beat me. Not even that old man over there." He gestured towards J.  
  
"Let's get this started..." Duo leaped at Zechs, trying to slice him open with a scythe that appeared, looking like the beam of deathscythe's. He pulled it down on top of Zechs, but as he got within 5 feet of him, he was blown back by a purple force field around him. He fliped, landing on his feet a few hundred feet away.  
  
"Damn, he's good. I'll just have to use some force..."   
"Duo.." Duo looked over to J.  
  
"Force will not help. It will only worsen the situation. You can get him down." He heard Zechs giggling feruciously.  
  
"Hehe. Um, so I guess it's my turn now?" He turned majically serious, staring at Duo. Duo gleamed right back at him. Suddenly, the ground began to tremble below them. Zechs picked up his arms, using a lot of concentration. The ground moved, blasting itself into the air, sending Duo flying. His wings had saved him from furthur damage on that attack.  
  
"You fucker, why I outa kick your ass into the next millenium...." Duo fan towards him with the scythe, only to be blown back again. He ran again, this time firing an energy blast, taking the shield off, long enough to strike. Zechs yelled in surprize, getting a blow from the shinigami.  
  
He fell, getting back up as soon as. He jumped, staying in the air. This was arial now. Duo did the same.   
  
"To chiken to stay on the ground?" Duo laughed. Zechs returned his laugh.  
  
"No, it's you're to chicken to stay on the ground, so I'll make it fair for all of us."  
  
He fired a blast at Duo, who narrowly missed it, counter attacking a moment later.  
  
From the ground, this looked like an arial attack between moble suits. Noin had to sheild her eyes many a time from the blasts. Heero stood in awe, not saying a word, but thinking of Duo, and his safety. He didn't want the shinigami that he had come to adore die like this. He wanted to help, but knew he couldn't. It was beyond his abillities. He remembered a time about a month ago, when Duo was being himself, stupid, and very flirty.  
------------------------  
"Heero, you're such a stiff...." He said, playing with his hair, unbraided because of the sheer fact that he was going somewhere fancy as he had told Heero eirlier.  
  
"Why don't you shut up and go where you where going." He heard Duo laughing, saw him fall to his side in glee. He stopped through ragged breaths, to put in the simple, "I lied.." before falling back into his giggling fit. Heero cacked an eyebrow at him. So this was the imfamous Shinigami. Suddenly death didn't seem to appeal to him anymore. If he was going to blow himself up and wind up in Hell, he didn't know what he'd do.   
  
Suddenly, Duo jumped him, putting his arms around his neck.  
  
"I figured if you wheren't busy...Well," He came closer. "We could do something together tonight."  
  
Heero was onlt slightly surprized by this sudden movement of passion, for Duo could just jump on anyone with the same request in an instant.  
  
"I know what you're thinking and it's not true. I love you and only you. I wouldn't be here in any other case. You know that He-man." He kissed him on the cheek, re-enforcing his statement. He stared into Heero's eyes, as if they where the only ones in the world. Heero took the Hell thing back. He wouldn't mind it at all. As long as Duo came with him. Heero just threw his soldier thing asside, kissing the other boy passionately. He was the only one for him too. No matter how idiotic he got. While this was happening, Duo was playing with Heero's shirt collar. He didn't need to a moment later. He broke the kiss to remove the rest of their clothing, pulling Duo onto the bed beneith him, but a moment later, Duo had jumped up, running to the door. Heero smiled to himself, seing Duo run around ass naked.   
  
The boy had run to lock the door, and put a sign on it saying 'be back in an hour or so'. He ran back to Heero, assuming the same position he had been in a moment ago. He thought to himself, knowing that this had to be the perfect person for him. A little serious at times, wait, take that back, very serious all the time...accept here. They continued to kiss passionately, as if the night where never to end, and Duo flicked off the night light. This was their night.  
  
No one would take them apart.  
------------------------------  
  
Heero realized then, how much he cared for the other boy, fighting in the sky. He realized that he couldn't live without him. His mission was clear now. Destroy Treize.   
  
He jumped on the motorcycle, heading over to the still figure. He took out the pole he had on the side of the bike. (It was for those dumb bike fight Duo liked to get into.) He took it in his hand, driving towards the officer at full speed, hitting him with it, and getting blown into the sky. Treize looked down at the pilot that had just fallen to the ground.  
  
"What are you doing Heero?" He seemed so calm. Heero looked amazed. He didn't get a scratch! The officer stared at him again, before going back to staring at the sky. Heero wasn't going down that easy! He was the perfect soldier, and he wasn't going to back down. He ran at the man again, only to be blown away, just as hard, landing on the ground.   
  
"If I can't hurt you, then I want to know why." Why are you doing this Treize?" He was still, before turning back to Heero seriously.  
  
"You want to know why. I'll tell you why." He began to look grim. "I'm doing this, so that the wars will stop. This will end all of the hatred. I will rule the world, or destroy it trying." Heero gasped in horror. This was what this was? This was the problem that Duo came all this way for? This is the reason he could loose his only love??  
  
"You can't do that!" He yelled, his soldier disposition leaving in an instant. "You can't rule the world! Don't you realize, that's not how to answer the problem? It won't work. You can't stop the wars. They'll finnish themselves...." Treize wasn't listening. He was watching the battle above, controlling the blonde of destruction.   
  
"Listen to me," Heero started to cry, out of controll of his emotions now, yelling out to the man. He was interested now, staring at him.  
  
"You can't! There's one thing Duo tought me throughout all the years he's known me...." He started, recalling the many nights beside him, cuddling like no tomorrow. "You only have one life, so go and live it! You can't get upset and live in grudge forever, move on! It's just like a river, always moving. There are so many things you can get out of life, so why would you want to throw it all away in an instant??" Heero fell to his knees in agony, letting the tears he knew he couldn't stop now, flow to the pavement. Treize stared at him in dissbelief. Why was he doing this? Why was he throwing the life of his partner and love away...  
  
It was too late anyway...  
This world was too far gone to turn the time around....  
  
.::Kirikou::.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
PS I know Heero is a little out of character, but I had to do it..... I'm listening to sad music...  
So what do you all thhink?? I'm trying here..........  
Thanks! :)  
Kirikou 


	6. for sale

Power of Authority

Kirikou

---  
  
Well, it would seem as though I've come to a point with this story. I don't remember when it was that I made it, and I can't remember what it was about...So, I'm giving it away out of the goodness of my heart to anyone willing to finnish it, or fix it.  
  
So, if you'd like to do something with this story, change it around, whatever, or feel like you can finnish it, please e-mail me at  
  
Thank you.

-Kirikou (valerie)


End file.
